The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing a pavement surface. The method and apparatus are suitable for, e.g., removing soil, sand and dust clogging a cavity of drainage pavement, chipping a surface of drainage pavement, and chipping a road surface at increasing thickness of the road surface.
First, a drainage pavement is described referring to FIG. 10. Drainage pavement a is formed by arranging a subgrade b, a base course c, a binder course d, and a surface course having a cavity e capable of passing water. The drainage pavement a guides to a gutter (not shown) and drains rainwater flowing into the cavity e of the surface course f. Therefore, the drainage pavement a has a function of reducing factors interfering with the safety of traveling such as smoking phenomenon wherein water is sprayed by tires of a traveling vehicle and obstructs view of driver, hydroplaning phenomenon, and so on. The cavity e of the surface course f has the ability to absorb noise, thus the drainage pavement a in addition has a function of reducing noise produced by tires of a vehicle traveling. Further, the binder course d part of the drainage pavement a is impervious to water for protection of the base course c.
In regard to the drainage pavement a, soil, sand, and dust, for example, may clog the cavity e of the surface course f due to the traveling of a vehicle and winds and, therefore, there is degradation in the drainage of pavement a in a relatively short time. Therefore, conventionally, an injection nozzle injects pressurized water to a pavement surface, a clogging object in the cavity e of the pavement a is isolated by spray pressure of the pressurized water and removed by suction with the water to clean the pavement surface in order to recover the function of the pavement surface.
When soil, sand, and dust clog significantly, it is difficult to remove all of the soil, sand and dust. Therefore, a road surface milling apparatus removes a surface course (aggregate coupled by asphalt) and the road surface is repaved with new material.
Chipping a concrete road surface for increasing a thickness of the road surface of, for example, a bridge, and removing tire rubber adhered to a road surface of an airport runway, are now described. An injection nozzle injects ultra-high pressurized water to a pavement surface and the impactive force thereof chips only the upper layer of the surface course f.
However, by injecting pressurized water, an injection nozzle just injects pressurized water to a pavement surface. Therefore, the effect of removing a clogging object in the cavity of the pavement is not sufficiently produced.
Moreover, when a road surface milling apparatus removes a surface course, a carbide chip crushes and mills the surface course. Therefore, aggregate (rock) cracks are produced and the surface course material cannot be recycled after milling.
Additionally, when ultra-high pressurized water chips a road surface, ultra-high pressurized water is usually injected at high pressure such as over 98000 kPa from an injection nozzle into the air. Therefore, aggregate, pebble, and the like are peeled from the road surface and they fly into the air. As a consequence, a problem arises from a safety standpoint and noise during chipping is increased.
The present invention is made for solving these problems. The object of the first aspect of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for processing a pavement surface which can remove clogging object in the cavity of the pavement with efficiency.
The object of the second aspect of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for processing a pavement surface. A surface course can be recycled through the use of the method and apparatus. The method and apparatus can prevent aggregate, pebble, and the like on a road surface from flying to ensure safety, moreover, can reduce noise at chipping.
To achieve these objects, the present invention provides a method for processing a pavement surface wherein cavitation is produced through injection of pressurized water toward the pavement surface in liquid of a liquid storage part formed on the pavement surface, a clogging object in a cavity of a pavement is isolated by impactive force of the cavitation, and the isolated clogging object is removed by suction with water.
In the method for processing a pavement surface, atmospheric pressure in said liquid storage part is lower than atmospheric pressure of the outside, preferably.
The present invention provides an apparatus for processing a pavement surface. This apparatus has an injection means, a suction means, and a liquid storage part. The injection means injects pressurized water toward the pavement surface. The suction means removes a clogging object by suction with water wherein the clogging object is isolated in a cavity of a pavement by injection of pressurized water of the injection means. The liquid storage part surrounds an injection outlet of the injection means and allowing to store liquid with the liquid storage part contacting on the pavement surface in such a manner that the injection outlet positions in the liquid.
In the apparatus for processing a pavement surface, atmospheric pressure in said liquid storage part is lower than atmospheric pressure of the outside, preferably.
The present invention provides a method for processing a pavement surface wherein cavitation is produced through injection of pressurized water toward the pavement surface in liquid of a liquid storage part formed on the pavement surface, the pavement surface is chipped by impactive force of the cavitation, and a peeled object after chipping is removed by suction with water.
The present invention provides an apparatus for processing a pavement surface. This apparatus has an injection means, a suction means, and a liquid storage part. The injection means injects pressurized water toward the pavement surface and chipping the pavement surface. The suction means removes a peeled object after chipping by suction with water.
The liquid storage part surrounds an injection outlet of the injection means and allowing to store liquid with the liquid store part contracting on the pavement surface in such a manner that the injection outlet positions in the liquid.